There Were Signs of Trouble
by Mr. Ree and Mr. Meenor
Summary: "Are you dead, Mister Exorcist?" One-shot by my friend. Has character death of a certain redhead.


Yo, Mr. Ree here. This is a fic by my best friend, Ameshiro Saki (who lacks a account), so I got her permission to publish it under my account. It's a one-shot, a death-thing that is kind of random and spontaneous (mostly because, well, she's practicing), so I do hope you enjoy. So! Let us commence forthwith with 'There Were Signs of Trouble'!

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is property of Katsura Hoshino and Funimation. This series is a parody and nothing more, so please support the official release. Got it? Damn well better.

~O~

There Were Signs of Trouble

People say that it's impossible to remember the sound when a bone breaks. He finds this to be untrue. He hits the wall shoulders first, followed by his head cracking against the stone. His arms are wide and his elbows hit the wall, then his hands. He hears the bones in his right arm snap and feels the hammer fall from his hand. Apparently most people are wrong. He lies against the wall for perhaps half a second, spread-eagle, before collapsing.

It doesn't even hurt that much. Maybe it's that it hurts so much that he can't comprehend it, or maybe it's that he's so far gone that he's not bothering to register the pain, or maybe it's that it really doesn't hurt. He's sure he's been in more pain that this from lesser wounds. He knows it hurt more when he was shot, although that could also be because he was seven. Everything hurts more when you're little. Two little bare feet step into his field of vision.

"Are you dead, Mister Exorcist?"

He shakes his head and pulls himself to his feet, using the wall for support. Something heavy and thick is blocking his throat and he coughs. Blood splatters onto the ground at his feet. He'd been wondering when that would start. He doesn't have long if he's coughing blood. He tries to reach for the hammer, but his right arm hangs uselessly at his side and he doesn't have time to reach it with his left hand.

The Akuma steps forward and smiles at him. He's never seen one like this before. It looks like a little girl, maybe seven years old. It's blonde, with brown eyes. It's wearing a stained flower-patterned dress and no shoes, which makes it look kind of pathetic. It's a cute kid, as kids go.

It's also strong enough to throw him across the room without transforming.

Which it seems to like doing.

He really shouldn't have left Lenalee and gone off on his own, but it's a little late now. He thought he could take one little Akuma on his own, but he hadn't counted on it being this strong. It might actually kill him. The Akuma grabs the front of his shirt as he tries to turn to pick up the hammer. He tries to brace himself but he's too tired. He can't do it, he just can't. He'll fight for as long as possible, but he's going to lose. Blood runs down his face and into his eye. He wipes it away but pretty soon it won't matter. Head wounds bleed a lot, especially around the eyes.

It kicks him and he collapses again. He hears a couple of ribs break. If the Akuma doesn't kill him, he'll probably puncture his own lung.

The little girl picks up his left arm and examines the hand as if seeing one for the first time. It snaps the arm without any change in expression. He does nothing. He can't get away now.

"It's funny, Mister Exorcist," it says. "Most people scream."

He laughs quietly. "I'm not most people."

He's really going to die. He's a bit surprised to find that he's not scared, just calm. The Akuma is going to kill him and then he'll be dead and then maybe Lenalee and Allen or someone will kill it. He'll be cremated like everyone else and that'll be the end. Lenalee and Allen and Krory and probably Miranda will all be sad, but he knows Kanda won't care, he'll just be glad that nobody's playing with his hair anymore. Someone else will use his Innocence and maybe they'll see the end of the war, although he doubts it.

The Akuma keeps playing with him. Eventually he can't get up. Something is blocking his throat and filling his lungs with something that's not air. His vision is getting blurry and surreal. Something small and cold presses down on his neck.

"You're right, Mister Exorcist. You're not most people."

It's the last thing he hears as purple and green and black snow falls over the whole world, or all of it that he can see. He can't breathe. The thing on his neck is pressing harder.

He's very tired. He just wants to go to sleep and rest for a little while. He'll be back on his feet in no time if he gets some rest. Then he'll go pester Kanda and Allen and Lenalee will have to save him from Kanda, just like when they first met. And then they'll go save the world. Just after he rests a little.

~O~

Yeah, so it's short and random, but it's good, neh? So! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit her with a review, por favor! It would be very well appreciated! See you all later~ ~Mr. Ree


End file.
